Oh My Ghost
by Ochandy
Summary: [Chapter 5 Update] "Aku ingin hidup kembali demi adik-adikku"/"Kak Halilintar Air sayang kakak..." Apa keinginku salah? Mereka masih membutuhkanku!
1. Chapter 1

**"Oh My Ghost"**

 **'**

 **Chapter 1**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Warning ! Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD dll...**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **'**

 **~O.o.O~**

 **" _Aku hanya ingin jasadku ditemukan..."_**

 ** _~O.o.O~_**

 _ **Author POV...**_

Kematian... Sebuah kata yang terdengar amat _mengerikan_ bagi sebagian orang yang belum siap menghadapinya. Kematian pasti akan dihadapi oleh semua makhluk bernyawa _ia_ tidak mengenal tua, muda, miskin, kaya, yang penting hanyalah jika sudah tiba ajalnya maka hal itu tidak bisa ditunda - tunda.

"Ini bukan jasad kak Halilintar... Hiks... Hiks... Kak Halilintar gak mungkin meninggal..." Tangisan pilu menyambut kedatangan sesosok jenazah yang tidak jelas rupanya. Jenazah ini merupakan salah satu korban ledakkan bom di sekitar Taman Kota Pulau Rintis. Wajahnya yang tidak jelas efek luka bakar dari ledakkan dahsyat yang menyerang Pulau Rintis kemarin namun, jasad ini diyakini adalah salah seorang kembaran dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Setelah Tim Forensik Rumah Sakit Rintis melakukan uji DNA beberapa kali, maka dapat dipastikan jasad tersebut adalah Halilintar sang kembaran tertua diantara empat bersaudara itu.

"Ini bukan kak Halilintar... Hiks... Hiks..." Sesosok pria beriris jingga terisak. Matanya mulai sembab karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Kak Gempa... Jawab aku, ini bukan kak Halilintar kan ? Kak Hali masih lari marathon di taman kan ? Dia masih hidup kan ? Jawab aku kak..." Ujarnya menangis sambil mengguncang - guncang tubuh kembarannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara kembaran yang ditanya hanya diam matanya kosong menatap sesosok mayat yang tak utuh di tengah - tengah ruangan. Perlahan buliran kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipinya, rasa - rasanya baru kemarin kakaknya ini pamit pergi lomba marathon tapi kenapa dia pulang dalam keadaan yang sudah tidak dikenali lagi ?

Mulutnya tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tadi. Bibirnya terkatup rapat serta air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis dalam diam, jujur saja baru kali ini dia benar - benar menangis, menangis karena ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya.

"Sudahlah Api... Gempa... Kita harus belajar ikhlas"

"Hwuaaa... Kak Taufan..." Api memeluknya erat, Taufan hanya tersenyum sendu sambil mengusap kepala adik kembarannya ini. Dari raut wajah Taufan terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat... sangat menyesal. Dia gagal menjadi adik yang baik bagi kakaknya itu. Ketahuilah, pria bernama lengkap Boboiboy Taufan ini pantang absen untuk mengerjai kakak sulungnya itu dan dia tak pernah jera mendapat amukkan dari seorang Halilintar yang terkenal akan 'Temperamentalnya' itu. Sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang akan dia jahili di pagi hari, tidak akan ada lagi masakan enak saat dirinya sakit, tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menemaninya saat mimpi buruk melanda, karena orang yang selalu ada untuknya telah tiada.

Gempa masih terdiam ditempat, fikirannya masih melayang kemana entah kemana. Siapa orang yang tega berbuat seperti ini ? Siapa orang yang tega menghabisi nyawa banyak orang saat perlombaan itu ? Siapa manusia yang tidak punya hati itu ? Gempa ingin berteriak kala itu juga. Dia menyesal mengizinkan kakaknya itu ikut lomba marathon. Andai saja Gempa tahu akan ada tragedi seperti itu, pasti dia akan mengunci Halilintar di kamar lalu membiarkan kakaknya itu mengamuk padanya di esok hari. Namun, yang namanya takdir hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Air dimana ?" Tanya Taufan heran, dimana adik bungsunya itu. Air seolah menghilang dari para pelayat yang berdatangan. "Air, dia mengunci diri di kamar..." Jawab Api yang masih berada dipelukkan Taufan. Ya, adik bungsunya yang satu itu paling pendiam, dia hanya mau berbicara dengan Halilintar seorang, karena menurut Air kakaknya itu yang mengerti dirinya.

"Gempa ayo ke kamar..." Taufan menepuk pundak adiknya itu memberi isyarat agar mereka pergi. Gempa menoleh sekejap lalu berjalan gontai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Para pelayat hanya menatap iba keempat saudara itu sambil mendo'akan semoga Halilintar tenang di alam sana.

 **~O.o.O~**

Seorang gadis berjalan riang sambil membawa sebuah piala besar di tangannya. Matanya berbinar - binar ketika dirinya dinobatkan sebagai pemenang Oliampiade Sains Nasional Tingkat SMP. Dia terus berlari - lari kecil menuju rumah namun ada sesuatu yang mencuri perhatiannya.

 _"Bukannya disini ada taman ya ? Kok malah begini ?"_ Pikirnya heran, gadis berhijab ini mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru. Dia kebingungan mendapati tempat yang baru seminggu tidak dilihatnya ini berubah drastis. Berantakkan, tanah bertebaran dimana - mana, spanduk - spanduk tidak terletak ditempat yang semestinya, kebun bunga di tengah taman lenyap entah kemana.

 _"Apa yang terjadi selama aku mengikuti Olimpiade itu ?"_

Matanya menerawang mencari seseorang yang mungkin dapat ditanya. Ekor matanya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok pria berseragam tengah memotret gambar pemandangan yang 'Rusak'.

"Permisi pak..."

"Oh iya, ada apa dek ?" Tanya pria itu lembut sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Maaf kalau mengganggu, nama saya Yaya saya ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pak ? Kenapa tamannya berantakkan seperti ini ? Apa ada penggusuran ?" Tanya gadis ini.

"Bukan penggusuran dek, tapi ada ledakkan bom dahsyat yang terjadi" Ucap pria itu.

"Astagfirullah... Lalu berapa banyak korbannya pak ?"

"Berhubungan sedang diadakannya lomba lari marathon dan pengunjung taman yang ramai, korban meninggal sekitar 80 orang, serta sisanya luka - luka 100 orang dek..."

"Innalillahi wainnailaihi roji'un... Apa bapak tahu siapa saja korban dari tragedi ini ?"

"Kalau itu saya kurang tahu dek... Cuma kalau saya dengar kabar salah satu korbannya adalah cucu Tok Aba, pemilik kedai coklat itu loh... Siapa itu namanya cucunya yang kembar, Boy... ? Biboy ?" Pria dewasa ini berfikir keras mengingat nama korban itu. Mendadak perasaan Yaya tidak enak.

"Maksud bapak, Boboiboy ?" Terka gadis ini.

"Iya dek Boboiboy, katanya salah seorang dari mereka meninggal"

"A... Apa ?!" Tubuh Yaya lemas seketika. Boboiboy ? Astaga, mereka semua teman baikku, apa jadinya saudaranya yang lain. Batin gadis ini berkecamuk.

"Terimakasih pak informasinya, saya pamit dulu... Assalamu'alaikum..."

"Wa'alaikumsalam..."

 **~O.o.O~**

Yaya bergegas berlari menuju rumah temannya itu. Beragam pertanyaan dikepalanya mulai membuatnya pusing. Siapa yang meninggal ? Boboiboy yang mana ? Halilintar kah ? Gempa kah ? Taufan kah ? Api kah ? Atau malah Air ? Padahal umur mereka masih muda. Ya Tuhan... Siapa yang meninggal ?

Gadis berhijab ini terhenti karena kehabissan oksigen. Rasanya dia sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari melewati taman yang cukup luas ini. Gadis ini menghela nafas panjang sambil membenarkan jilbabnya yang agak berantakkan. Diaturnya nafas perlahan sebelum memulai larian kecilnya lagi.

"I.. Itu.. ?" Matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah topi yang dikenalinya. Topi berwarna hitam dengan corak garis merah yang melengkung, dan sebuah lambang petir merah di depannya. Gadis ini memperlambat lariannya, dia memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan benda yang terletak dibawah bangku taman yang berjarak 15 meter darinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Yaya ketika dia meluruskan pandangannya. Sesosok pria berambut acak - acakkan tengah memandang langit sambil menopang dagu. Pria dengan jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis - garis merah menyambar sebagai motifnya. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh poni, sesekali angin berhembus menyibakkan poninya itu.

"Halilintar ?" Gumam Yaya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil pria ini menoleh ke sumber suara.

Yaya terdiam melihat pria itu, dia kusut sekali, wajahnya muram menatap gadis yang memanggilnya sendu, iris merah saga itu seolah kehilangan sinarnya. Wajahnya pucat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Halilintar... Kau tidak apa - apa ?" Tanya gadis berhijab ini sedih melihat keadaan kembaran Boboiboy yang satu ini.

Hening... Tak ada jawaban. Pria ini menatap Yaya lekat - lekat sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang langit.

 _"Mungkin Halilintar masih shock, lebih baik aku meninggalkannya sendiri dulu"_ Pikir Yaya terseyum miris sejurus kemudian dia kembali berlari - lari kecil menuju rumah kelima saudara kembar.

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **Yaya POV...**_

Rasanya kakiku sudah kram berlari. Tanganku pegal membawa sebuah piala besar hasil jerih payahku. Oke, tadi aku sudah memastikan bahwa Halilintar selamat dari tragedi maut itu, kesimpullannya korban ledakkan bom itu bisa jadi antara Taufan, Gempa, Api, atau Air.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah mereka. Sebuah bendera hitam kecil bertiang kayu, tanda berduka terletak di depan rumah yang lumayan luas ini. Beberapa pelayat nampak berdatangan mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Ku lihat Fang, Gopal, dan Ying tengah menangis sesegukkan di teras. Mereka bertiga terlalu larut dalam kesedihan hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Ku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Lantunan Al - Quran Surah Yasin menggema dari dalam. Sesosok mayat ditutupi kain panjang terbujur di tengah ruangan. Siapa yang meninggal ?

"Yaya !" Taufan yang datang entah dari mana memelukku erat. Isakkan kecil terdengar pelan dari pria yang amat ceria ini. "Ekhem... Taufan..." Dehemku.

"Egh... Umh... Maaf Yaya a.. aku.." Ucapnya tergagap sambil melepaskan pelukkannya. "Iya tidak apa, aku tahu kau sedang berduka..." Kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Siapa yang meninggal Taufan ?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan mayat yang tertutupi kain itu.

"Kak Halilintar meninggal Yaya..."

 _DEG..._

 _DEG..._

 _Aku tidak salah dengar ? Halilintar yang meninggal ?_

"K.. Kau bercanda Taufan ?" Tanpa disadari air mataku menetes. Bagaimana mungkin itu Halilintar ? Tadi aku melihatnya di taman.

"Aku tidak bercanda Yaya... Hiks... Hiks..." Taufan menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Lantas... Jika yang terbujur kaku disini Halilintar, siapa orang yang ku lihat di taman tadi ?"

 **Bersambung...**

 **Gimana ? Ancurkan :'v ?**

 **Terimakasih buat yang berkenan membaca fic GaJe ini *pundung**

 **Bahasanya masih berantakkan, ancur, typo, dll...**

 **Fic ini jauh dari kata SEMPURNA...**

 **Jika ada yang berkenan mau nge - review saya terima dengan senang hati... Pakai bahasa yang sopan yak :3 biar ne gak syedih *nangis pake air mata buaya (?)**

 **Ane mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, harap maklum ane ini masih NewBie *minta belas kasihan / plaak...**

 **Reviewnya ane tunggu...**

 **See you next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Oh My Ghost"**

 **'**

 **Chapter 2**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Warning ! Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD dll...**

 **'**

 **Hello... Hello...Balik lagi sama Ocha yang comel ni *muntah jamaah... Karena ane gak suka lama menunggu mari kita baca chapter 2 cerita absurd ini *plaak... Reviewnya lumayanlah sesuai target *targetnya kerendahan sih :v dari pada dengerin ocehan gak bermutu saya mending langsung aja deh :D**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **'**

 **~O.o.O~**

 **" _Aku hanya ingin jasadku ditemukan..."_**

 ** _~O.o.O~_**

 _"Lantas... Jika yang terbujur kaku disini Halilintar, siapa orang yang ku lihat di taman tadi ?"_

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **Author POV...**_

Yaya bergumam pelan membuat Taufan mengernyit. "Maksudmu Yaya ? Kau melihat siapa di taman ?" Tanya pria dihadapannya bingung. "Umh.. Tidak ada, mungkin aku salah lihat" Elak gadis berhijab ini dengan cepat.

 _"Tapi... Aku yakin tadi itu Halilintar"_ Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Tok Aba dimana ? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" Tanya Yaya celingak - celinguk mencari sosok kakek tua diantara kerumunan para pelayat. "Tok Aba ? Dia sedang menenangkan Gempa, Api dan Air di kamar atas" Jawab Taufan.

"Errr... Boleh aku lihat jasadnya Halilintar ?" Tanya gadis ini pada Taufan yang hanya dibalas anggukkan pelan tanda persetujuan.

Yaya berjalan ragu menuju ruang tengah. Dia segera duduk lalu memperhatikan jenazah di hadapannya dengan seksama. Dengan hati - hati dibukanya penutup wajah sang mayat dan...

"Astagfirullah Alazim..." Sontak saja gadis ini terkejut melihat keadaan mayat yang begitu tragis. Wajahnya benar - benar hangus terbakar, bahkan Yaya tak mengenali siapa orang yang terbujur kaku disini. Matanya berlinang saat mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Halilintar, diperhatikannya jenazah itu lekat - lekat, pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

"A... Amar Deep ?" Gumamnya saat melihat sosok mayat tak utuh itu berubah menjadi salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Tiba - tiba, muncullah sosok yang sama menggunakan seragam olahraga yang rusak seperti habis dibakar. Dari pelipisnya mengalir banyak darah segar. Sosok itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Yaya.

Yaya terbelalak lebar. Sesekali gadis ini mengucek - ngucek matanya berharap kalau dia sedang berhalusinasi. Sosok itu masih belum hilang dan masih duduk dihadapan Yaya. Gadis ini mulai merinding saat sosok itu menatap jasad di ruangan ini seraya tersenyum miris.

"Apa - apaan ini..." Pekik Yaya tertahan. Gadis mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya berkali - kali namun sosok itu masih setia duduk di depan sana.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan jasadku..." Gumam sosok itu.

"Kau... Kau Amar Deep kan ?" Tanya Yaya memberanikan diri. Sosok itu menoleh sejenak lalu tertawa miris.

"Kau bisa melihatku ?" Tanyanya. Gadis berhijab ini hanya mengangguk cengo dilontari pertanyaan yang 'aneh' itu.

"Syukurlah... Itu artinya kau berbakat" Sambungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Aku ? Aku hanya ingin memastikan jasadku benar - benar akan dikuburkan" Jawabnya santai. Yaya terheran - heran melihatnya. Mudah sekali dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Memastikan agar jasadnya dikuburkan ? Dia seolah - olah sudah ikhlas dengan kematiannya.

"Apa maksudmu ? Ini jasadnya Halilintar, bukan jasadmu Amar..."

"Ini jasadku Yaya..."

"Tapi uji forensik..."

"Manusia bisa salah bukan ? Semua ini adalah takdir Tuhan... Kau istimewa Yaya, kau bisa melihat roh sepertiku" Puji Amar tertawa.

"Sekarang, bantulah Halilintar menemukan jasadnya..." Sosok itu bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

 _"Apa maksudnya ?"_ Yaya membatin.

 **~O.o.O~**

"Yaya ?"

"Yaya... ? Kau baik - baik saja ?"

"Yaya ? Kau dengar aku ?" Seorang pria melambai - lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah gadis berhijab yang tengah melamun menatap ke depan. Sinar matanya sedikit redup dan sorot matanya kosong. Pria beriris biru shapire ini mulai panik melihat kondisi gadis ini.

"Woy Yaya sadar... Sadaaaaar... Sadaaaaar..." Pekiknya sambil mengguncang - guncang tubuh Yaya sekuat tenaga. Gadis ini tersentak dan menatap Taufan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yaya... Kau sudah sadar ?" Pria beriris biru shapire ini bertanya dengan perasaan was - was. Gadis berhijab itu terdiam, matanya menerawang seisi ruangan dengan teliti.

"A.. Aku tidak apa - apa..." Jawabnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Syukurlah... Mau ku buatkan teh hangat ?" Tawar Taufan. "Tidak usah..." Tolak Yaya singkat. Gadis ini memijat keningnya perlahan membuat Taufan khawatir. "Kau sakit ?" Pria itu menyentuh kening Yaya dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing" Ujar Yaya sambil menepis tangan Taufan.

"Istirahatlah dikamar atas, kau bisa memakai kamar kak Halilintar... Mau ku antar ?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri..." Yaya segera berdiri, dengan sedikit terhuyung dia berusaha berjalan menuju anak tangga.

"Yaya ?" Seru Taufan memanggilnya. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah pria yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Taufan ?"

"Kau jangan melamun lagi ya... Aku khawatir melihatmu begitu... Ingat jangan MELAMUN..." Taufan menekankan kalimatnya yang dibalas anggukkan dari Yaya.

"Nanti kau kesambet arwah Halilintar loh... Kan gak lucu kalau kau kerasukkan kakakku yang satu itu... " Canda Taufan kecut. Yaya terdiam membayangkan jika dirinya benar - benar dirasuki Halilintar. Oh apa yang terjadi kalau begitu ? Halilintar yang keras kepala, temperamental, mudah meledak dalam artian mudah marah, dan ingat dia selalu benar + Yaya yang menurut para sahabatnya 'Ganas', keras kepala, pantang kalah dalam beberapa hal dan sifat lainnya yang eerrr...

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku..." Ucap Yaya tersenyum tipis.

"Sama - sama"

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **Yaya POV...**_

 _"Apa maksud Amar tadi ? Yang terbujur itu tubuh miliknya dan bukan milik Hali ? Membantu Halilintar menemukkan jasadnya ?"_

Aduuh... Kepalaku pusing memikirkannya, tadi itu aku tidak salah liatkan ? Amar Deep duduk tepat dihadapanku lalu mengatakan suatu hal yang 'amat' tidak masuk akal.

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju kamar Halilintar. Ku pandangi pintu kamar bercat merah darah ini lalu memutar knop untuk membuka pintu.

Tanganku meraba - raba letak saklar lampu. Akhirnya ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu berubah menjadi terang benderang. Ruangan yang cukup luas bernuansa hitam merah dengan sebuah kasur King Size di sudut ruangan. Permadani merah membentang ditengah - tengah kamar, sebuah lemari pakaian terletak disamping meja belajar yang cukup rapi.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur nan empuk itu. Umh... Rasanya nyaman sekali... Ku hirup nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata sebagai bentuk menenangkan fikiranku yang kacau seharian ini.

"Huft..." Ujarku membuang nafas berat, dengan mata terpejam ku raba - raba kasur raksasa itu untuk mencari bantal guling. "Kok bantal gulingnya gak ada..." Gumamku sambil terus mencari keberadaan bantal yang bisa dipeluk - peluk itu.

"Eh... Apa ini ?" Tanganku mendapat sebuah benda seperti jari - jari tangan manusia, ku genggam perlahan benda itu dan aku dapat merasakan kalau jari - jari itu menggenggam tanganku balik.

Bukannya tadi di kamar ini cuma aku sendiri ya ? Tapi kayak ada tangan orang ? Ku bergidik ngeringeri sambil memejamkan mata serapat mungkin. Ih, gak mungkin kan di kamar Halilintar ada hantu. Ku baca ayat - ayat pendek beserta surah penghusir setan lainnya yang ku hafal. Tapi tangan itu belum juga hilang.

"Kau kira aku setan heh ?!"

Suara yang terdengar jutek dan judes menggema di kamar ini. Hm... Ku rasa aku kenal nada bicaranya, a... apa, gak mungkin dia ada disini. Ku kumpulkan segenap keberanianku untuk membuka mata.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..." Teriakku histeris melihat sesosok bayangan hitam tengah tiduran diatas kepalaku.

"Psst..."

Aku segera bungkam setelah melihat dia menatapku tajam.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi... Untuk apa kau kemari hah ?" Tanyanya ketus sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Gak boleh ?" Tanyaku balik.

"Ini kamarku, dan tidak boleh seorang pun yang memasukinya !" Ucapnya judes.

"Ini kamar Halilintar kalee... Bukan kamar kamu bayangan hitam Gak Jelas !" Ucapku penuh penekanan. Siapa sosok ini ? Jelas kagak, ngeblur kayak kena sensor pakai ngelarang masuk ke kamar ini lagi.

Bayangan hitam itu perlahan bercahaya lalu memutih dan menampakkan wujud aslinya.

"INI KAMARKU !"

"K... Kau... ?! Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

 **Bersambung...**

 **Kyaaa... Akhirnya bisa update kilat... Maaf yang udah lama nunggu *plaak* perasaan baru 1 hari kemaren...**

 **Gimana ceritanya ? Tambah absurdkan :v atau makin gak jelas... Menurut ane penyusunan kalimatnya masih ngawur (?)**

 **Terimakasih buat para Readers yang mau ngebaca dan ngereview cerita absurd ini... *tabur bunga bangke... Saya juga mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah mengkritik + ngasih saran yang bermanfaat bangeet... *nyengir kuda* Ya walaupun cerita ini masih banyak kesalahannya *plaak***

 **Because, cerita ini jaaaauuuh... Dari kata SEMPURNA.**

 **Umpamanya itu sejauh dari Bumi ke Bintang terdekat *plaaak... Oke itu berlebihan.**

 **Buat Silent Readers & Dark Readers *sama aja kalee... Kasih komen dikit kek buat ninggalin jejak... *ceritanya maksa orang / ditendang.**

 **Oke.. Oke... Ooke... keke... Sampai sini dulu perjumpaan kita... Jika kata kata yang salah saya mohon maaf *pidato bentar...**

 **Kalau ada kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati... BAHASANYA SOPAN SANTUN DAN TIDAK KASAR ! *tudududu...**

 **See you next chapter :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Oh My Ghost"**

 **'**

 **Chapter 3**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **Ocha cuma nulis ceritanya aja...**

 **'**

 **Warning ! GaJe, Typo, Tak sesuai EYD, OOC, gak nge fell dll.**

 **'**

 **Halo... Kembali lagi bersama saya author aneh yang kadang *piip* /disensor\ gak jadi ah... ini Ocha bawa chapter baru yang kayaknya gak nge fell banget + bahasanya tambah ancur... Daripada denger ocehan Ocha yang sepanjang tali monyet (?) yuk langsung aja :D**

 **'**

 **Semboyan Halilintar ane ganti jadi...**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **"Kapan aku bisa bebas dari alam dunia ?"**_

 _ **~O.o.O~**_

 _ **Gempa POV...**_

 _"Gempa... Bisa kau kesini sebentar ?"_

 _"Iya kak Hali... Ada apa ?" Tanyaku bergegas menuju ruang keluarga yang dihuni sosok berupa sama dengan iris saga yang kadang sedikit 'berbahaya'._

 _Aku segera duduk disampingnya, sedikit terkejut memang... Kenapa kak Halilintar menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku ?_

 _"Kak Halilintar sakit ?" Tanyaku cemas, ku raba keningnya yang tertutupi poni itu perlahan. Dia menepis tanganku segera lalu menggeleng._

 _"Boleh aku bertanya ?"_

 _"Tentu..." Jawabku singkat, apa yang ingin dia tanyakan ? Pelajaran sejarah ? Mungkin... Kak Halilintar memang jago dipelajaran Fisika, Kimia, Matematika, dan Olahraga... Namun, jangan berikan celotehan memuakkan seperti sejarah padanya._

 _"Kalau misalnya nanti, kakak meninggal... Apa kau mampu menjaga keluarga kecil kita ?"_

 _Deg..._

 _Deg..._

 _"A... Apa ? Kakak meninggal ?" Entah mengapa rasanya kepalaku memusing tujuh keliling._

 _"Ya ampun Gempa... Jangan dianggap serius napah ? Kakak kan sudah bilang, kalau misalnya... Apa kau mampu ?" Dia menatapku miris sambil memelukku erat._

 _"Aku menyayangimu adik kecil... Aku takut mentalmu tertekan bila nanti aku pergi..." Bisa ku rasakan jaketku basah oleh tangisan tak bersuara milik kakak._

 _Kenapa kakak begini ? Apa ada yang mengacaukan fikirannya di sekolah ? Apa ada orang yang mengguna - gunanya hingga seperti ini ? Oke itu tadi berlebihan._

 _"Kakak... Kak Halilintar gak boleh ngomong gitu... Gempa masih butuh kakak... Gempa masih butuh teman curhat dan teman untuk menenangkan Gempa jika mimpi buruk melanda..." Ujarku dengan suara serak. Rasa - rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang._

 _Kak Halilintar mengendurkan pelukkannya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Izinin kakak pergi besok ya..." Ucapnya seolah meminta restu._

 _"Gak, kak Hali gak boleh pergi besok... Hiks... Hiks... Kak Halilintar gak boleh pergi... Gempa masih sayang dan butuh kakak..." Tangisku histeris. Mendadak raut wajah Halilintar kebingungan, kepalanya yang tak gatal pun harus menerima eksekusi dari para jari yang kurang kerjaan._

 _"Loh ? Kok Gempa nangis ? Kakak cuma minta izin ikut lomba marathon besok" Ucapnya. Tangisku terhenti, entah mengapa rasanya aku malu sekali..._

 _"Umh... Egh... Anu, errr..." Ku pastikan pipiku sudah semerah udang rebus gara - gara malu - maluin._

 _Kak Halilintar terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Kakak sayang Gempa..." Dia kembali memelukku namun kali ini pelukkannya lebih hangat._

 _"Gempa juga sayang kakak..."_

 **~O.o.O~**

Aku bodoh... Kenapa saat itu aku mengizinkannya ? Kenapa ? Argh... Kak Halilintar, kenapa kau pergi secepat ini ?

Ku pandangi Tok Aba, Api, dan Air tengah tertidur pulas disamping ranjang. Mungkin mereka kelelahan menangis.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Suara teriakkan siapa itu ? Ku bergegas turun dari kasur lalu menyambar sandal yang ada dan bergegas menuju sumber suara.

 **~O.o.O~**

Di kamar kak Halilintar ? Kok ada suara Yaya ? Ngapain dia ?

"Driit..." Ku buka pintu perlahan menampakkan sosok perempuan berhijab pink ini bergidik ngeri menatap dinding kamar yang kosong melompong.

"Kau tidak apa - apa Yaya ? Kau kenapa ?" Gadis itu hanya cengo bingo menatapku aneh lalu segera mengangguk secepat mungkin.

"Itu tadi, umh... err... ada anak cicak ih... geli" Katanya sambil menepuk - nepuk lengan bajunya. Aku hanya ber - oh ria dan dibalas hembussan nafas lega darinya.

Ku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah berkali - kali.

"Errr... Kau k... kenapa Gempa ? A... ada yang salah ?" Ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Tanganmu kenapa ? Kau sedang menggenggam sesuatu atau digenggam sesuatu ?" Tanyaku berhati - hati. Sontak saja gadis itu terbelalak lalu menggoyang - goyangkan tangannya seperti melepaskan genggaman seseorang.

"O... Ehm... Ti... Tidak, tanganku hanya sedikit lecet karena tergores piala yang ku bawa tadi..." Jawabnya tersenyum kikuk.

Mataku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh arah dan sesuatu di cermin pakaian menarik perhatianku. Bayangan Yaya terpantul dari sana. Namun, ada sebuah bayangan lagi yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Yaya, bayangan hitam nan amat kelam.

Ku pandangi Yaya kembali dan anehnya, tak ada apapun yang berdiri dibelakang gadis itu. Ku lihat lagi cermin, disana bayangan hitam itu masih ada. Ya Tuhan, apa sosok yang ada di cermin itu ?

"Gempa... ? Kau melihat sesuatu ?" Tanya Yaya.

"Ya... Sesuatu yang berdiri dibelakangmu lewat cermin, tapi tak terlihat oleh mata biasa" Sahutku, mungkin Yaya paham apa maksudnya.

"Kau melihat apa di cermin ?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Sosok bayangan hitam yang berdiri tepat dibelakangmu" Ku lihat cermin sekali lagi.

"Namun aku tak bisa melihatnya tanpa pantulan cermin..." Sambungku sambil melihat Yaya kembali.

"Kau k... kenal siapa sosok itu ?"

"Hn..."

"Maksudku apa dia masih berwujud sosok hitam ?" Tanya Yaya.

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya, kembali ku pandang cermin. Sosok itu hanya menampakkan matanya yang merah bercahaya seperti...

Tunggu...

Merah bercahaya ?

Ruby manik ?

Merah ?

Warna mata itu hanya milik kak Halilintar seorang. Tapi... Tidak mungkin itu dia. Perlahan bayangan itu memutih dari bawah menampakkan sepasang kaki yang memakai sepatu olahraga hitam dengan motif merah menyambar dan tali merah. Lalu celana olahraga berwarna hitam dengan garis - garis merah menyala dari samping kiri - kanannya.

I... Ini...

 _"Kakak yakin pergi dengan baju ini ?"_

 _"Tentu Gempa..."_

Apa - apaan ini ? Perlahan bagian atas bayangan itu menampakkan jaket hitam lengan panjang dengan motif merah menyala serta resleting yang dipakai separuh menampakkan kaus merah tipis didalamnya.

Kak Halilintar ?

Sosok itu melihat ke arahku. Dia menampakkan wujudnya yang seutuhnya.

"Gak mungkin... Gak mungkin..."

"Gempa ! Gempa ! Kau melihat apa ?" Teriak Yaya histeris.

"Kak Halilintar..." Gumamku mendekati cermin tersebut. Di... dia... tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Mendadak wajahnya dialiri cairan merah pekat yang banyak, separuh mulutnya robek menampakkan gigi gerahamnya. Dia tertawa dengan mata mendelik yang memutih.

"Ti... Tidaaaak... !" Teriakku histeris. Dadaku serasa ditikam ribuan jarum, sesak sekali.

Bruuuk...

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **Yaya POV...**_

"Gempa... Gempa... Kau kenapa ?" Tanyaku merangkulnya, tadi dia mendadak ambruk setelah melihat cermin. Ya ampun, apa dia melihat Halilintar tadi ?

 _"Dia hanya kaget melihatku..."_

"Eh dasar kakak kurang ajar, udah tau adik - adikmu sedang frustasi kau malah menampakkan wujudmu..." Teriakku memandanginya yang sedang berjongkok dihadapan Gempa.

" _Enak aja... Aku cuma bercanda kok..."_

"Terus kau melihatkan dirimu dalam wujud apa ?"

 _"Dalam wujud ini"_ Kata Halilintar ketus.

 _"Tapi seperti ini..."_ Sambungnya sambil merubah wujudnya menjadi berdarah - darah dan mulut terkoyak yang tertawa.

"Astagfirullah..." Kagetku.

 _"Apa ? Lucu kan ?"_

"Eh mata kamu itu rabun ayam ? Jelas - jelas muka kayak zombie dibilang lucu..."

 _"Eh enak aja kamu ngomong... Muka ganteng kayak Edward Cullen ini dikatain mirip zombie !"_ Teriaknya naik darah seraya merubah wujudnya kembali normal.

"Hello ? Masih gantengan Vampir itu kelles dari pada kamu yang kayak hantu kena sensor... !"

 _"Apa kau bilang ?"_

"Hantu kena SENSOR... !"

 _"Kau ini ?!"_

"Ah... Sudah - sudah... Dari pada berdebat gak jelas mending aku merawat Gempa..."

 _"Gempa cuma pingsan pe'a ! Dia bukan sakit... Gak perlu dirawat nanti juga sadar sendiri"_

"Sama aja tau !" Ku membopoh pria yang pingsan ini ke atas kasur milik Halilintar. "Badannya panas sekali..." Ucapku sambil menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau punya kotak P3K Halilintar ?"

 _"Dibawah laci"_ Jawabnya singkat sambil membuang muka lalu duduk disamping Gempa.

Ku ambil kotak P3K itu lalu mencari kain untuk kompres. "Jaga Gempa atau kau ku kubur hidup - hidup... !" Ancamku sambil pergi keluar.

 _"Cih... Aku kan sudah MATI..."_ Teriaknya.

 **~O.o.O~**

Selesai mencari air hangat untuk kompres aku kembali menuju kamar atas. Separuh pintu kamar masih terbuka menampakkan Halilintar yang berbaring disamping Gempa menangis ?

Apa ?!

Halilintar ?!

Menangis... ?!

 _"Gempa... Maaf kakak sudah menakut - nakutimu... Maaf kakak gak bisa lagi menjagamu... Maaf kalau kakak gak bisa menepati janji kakak kalau kita akan pergi jalan - jalan setelah kakak pulang marathon... Maaf... Hiks... Hiks..."_ Halilintar mengusap kepala Gempa perlahan lalu memeluknya erat.

Aku segera masuk dan seolah tak tahu apa - apa. Halilintar segera membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Gempa.

Ku basahkan kain kompres dengan air hangat lalu menempelkannya ke kening Gempa. Melepas topinya sambil menaruhnya ke samping tempat tidur.

"Gempa... Gempa... Ayo bangun... Sadarlah Gempa" Ucapku menepuk - nepuk pipinya sambil mengoleskan minyak kayu putih disekitar lehernya.

 _"Kau menyukai Gempa ?"_

"Eh... ?"

 _"APA KAU MENYUKAI GEMPA ?"_

"Eh... Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Halilintar ?"

 _"JAWAB !"_

Kenapa dia bertanya hal itu padaku ? Untuk apa ? Lagi pula siapa yang menyukai Gempa ?

"Tidak... Aku tidak menyukai Gempa..." Jawabku ketus sambil meneruskan acara untuk menyadarkan pria yang pingsan ini.

 _"Salah satu diantara kami ?"_

"Maksudnya ?" Tanyaku bingung tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

" _Hm... Apa kau 'mungkin' menyukai salah seorang diantara kami ?"_ Ulang Halilintar memperjelas pertanyaannya. Aku hanya manggut - manggut sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak seorangpun..." Jawabku membuatnya mengernyit luar biasa.

 _"Benarkah ?"_ Nada sinis terdengar dari mulutnya. Halilintar beranjak duduk sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ya..."

 _"Lalu tipe pria idamanmu seperti apa ?"_

"Aku ? Pria yang sholeh, baik, pendiam, penyayang, ya meski rasa sayangnya itu tak perlu diungkapkan secara langsung... Kurang lebih sepertimu..." Jawabku membuat Halilintar terdongak.

 _"Kau bilang seperti 'aku' ?"_ Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya... Tapi tidak JUTEK & JUDES seperti gaya bicaramu..." Ucapku sukses membuat Halilintar cengo karena terlanjur keGeeRan.

 _"Cih... Kau menyebalkan !"_ Dia memandangku kesal.

"Egh..." Gempa menggeliat membuat Halilintar mengalihkan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu menampakkan iris coklat karamel yang meneduhkan.

"Gempa kau sadar ?" Ku bantu pria ini duduk lalu memberinya segelas air putih. "Ayo minum dulu..." Dia menenggak air itu hingga habis lalu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa Gempa ?" Tanyaku memulai percakapan. "Tadi aku melihat kak Halilintar di cermin" Ucapnya sendu.

"Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi... Kita harus belajar ikhlas Gempa... Setiap makhluk yang bernyawa pasti akan meninggal. Kita bahkan tidak bisa mengetahui kapan ajal akan menjemput. Mana Gempa yang ku kenal ? Gempa yang selalu tegar dan optimis ? Jika kau terus - terussan seperti ini, Halilintar pasti akan kecewa... Mungkin kakakmu tak bisa lagi berada disampingmu tapi aku yakin dia selalu ada untukmu... Separuh jiwanya ada di hatimu..." Gempa terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau benar... Terimakasih Yaya" Dia memelukku erat. "Eh ?" Ku balas pelukkan itu sambil mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

" _WOY PELUKKANNYA JANGAN LAMA - LAMA... BUKAN MUHRIM !"_

"Eh... Sudah ya Gempa, kau harus ikhlas" Aku mengendurkan pelukkannya. Gempa hanya tersenyum manis lalu terkekeh.

"Maaf tadi aku main peluk orang" Dia terlihat malu seraya menggaruk kepala. "Iya, tidak apa - apa..."

Driit...

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan seorang kakek tua yang tersenyum. "Gempa... Yaya... Ayo turun pemakamannya akan segera kita mulai" Ajaknya.

"Baik Tok Aba..."

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **Author POV...**_

Kalian pernah mendengar kalimat ini ?

Manusia tercipta dari tanah, mereka pun tinggal di atas tanah dan suatu saat mereka akan kembali menjadi tanah.

Paham dengan maksud kalimat itu ?

Janganlah sesekali kalian menyombong hanya karena harta, pangkat, rupa bahkan sampai membeda - bedakan derajat semata karena kehidupan duniawi. Hidup ini tak abadi kawan, hanya sesaat... Walaupun kau presiden, menteri, pejabat, orang kaya dan lain sebagainya, jika nanti kau mati meninggalkan dunia kau tetap akan dimasukkan kedalam tanah.

Ingat ke dalam TANAH !

Selepas kepergianmu, orang - orang hanya mengenangmu. Mereka tidak akan menemanimu hingga ke dalam tanah yang sunyi itu. Hanya amalanmu yang senantiasa menemanimu sampai kemanapun.

Saat kau masuk ke lubang nan sempit itu, saat kau dikuburkan. Para cacing, ular, kalajengking, dan mikroorganisme lainnya akan membusukkan jasadmu, memakan dagingmu, tanpa peduli apapun pangkat dan derajatmu selama di dunia.

Itu karena segala sesuatu yang berasal dari tanah, akan kembali kepada tanah, dan akan menjadi tanah. Itu semua telah menjadi ketetapan Tuhan.

Semua orang berkumpul di tepi liang lahat. Tok Aba, Gempa, dan Taufan masuk kedalam liang sebagai penyambut jenazah. Api, Air dan Fang berdiri di tepi liang menurunkan jasad yang terbungkus kain kafan itu dari keranda mayat.

Dengan hati - hati, Fang, Api dan Air menurunkan jenazah yang langsung disambut oleh Tok Aba, Gempa dan Taufan. Mereka pun meletakkan jasad itu kedalam lubang lahat yang telah disediakan, menghadapkan kepala sang mayat ke arah kiblat. Lalu menutupnya dengan bilik - bilik papan.

Tok Aba, Gempa, dan Taufan keluar dari liang lahat. Setelah itu dengan perlahan mereka menutupi kembali liang tersebut dengan tanah. Empat saudara itu terisak pelan sambil terus memasukkan butiran - butiran tanah dengan cangkul. Setelah cukup, mereka memadatkannya lalu sedikit membuat bumbungan ke atas (pertanda kuburan baru). Tok Aba dengan berat hati menancapkan sebuas nisan marmer berukir...

 _ **NAMA : BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR**_

 _ **TANGGAL LAHIR : 03 - MARET - 1999**_

 _ **WAFAT : 23 - APRIL - 2016**_

Pemakaman dilakukan dengan khidmat. Seorang Ustadz memimpin do'a bersama. Para saudara kembar tak mampu membendung air matanya. Api memeluk Taufan erat sambil menangis histeris. Air bersandar dibahu Gempa, wajahnya pucat pasi sekali membuat Gempa khawatir.

Yaya ? Gadis ini hanya diam, batinnya bergejolak antara ingin memberi tahu itu bukan jasad sang kembaran tertua atau tidak. Arwah Halilintar berdiri tepat dihadapan Yaya, membuat gadis ini terdongak seraya melempar senyum miris.

 _"Menyedihkan... Mereka bahkan tidak bisa mengetahui kalau itu bukan jasadku"_ Halilintar tertawa kecut lalu menghilang dihembus angin.

"Maaf Hali, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka" Gumam Yaya menitikkan air mata.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Kyaaa... Chapter ini kalimatnya masyaallah, berbelit belit...**

 **O iya maaf juga buat non - muslim...**

 **Ciaaattt...Tambah absurd aja cerita ini, penyusunan kalimatnya makin ancur *plaaak / pundung...**

 **Cerita ini JAUUUUH... dari kata SEMPURNA...**

 **Silent Readers ? Kasih jejak dikit dong *ngarep...**

 **Sorry chapter ini berantakkan *menurut ane* kurang nge - fell, kurang greget gimana gituh... Chapter ini juga kurang begitu panjang...**

 **Maaf... Maaf ya, terlebih dan terkurang Ocha minta maap *nangis bombay**

 **Kritik & saran diterima dengan sepenuh hati ASALKAN BAHASANYA SOPAN & SANTUN !**

 **Reviewnya ane tunggu :)**

 **See you next chapter :D :) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Oh My Ghost"**

 **'**

 **Chapter 4**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **Konsep cerita beserta alurnya Ocha yang punya *face-calm**

 **'**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, GaJe, GaNyam, Alur berantakkan, Kalimat berbelit beserta hama pengganggu lainnya :v**

 **'**

 **Holla... Come back again with Ocha yang unyu-unyu ini *megang pipi (Readers : -_-)**

 **Maaf ya Ocha udah lama gak nongol dan menelantarkan fic GaJe ini *pundung**

 **Ocha mau ngucapin beribu Terimakasih buat Readers yang mau ngebaca, ngereview, ngasih kritik dan saran pokoknya Ocha berterimakasih banget *jungkir balik ditempat. O iya, Readers yang lain kemana? Ane liat traffic viewnya mencapai 933 orang, kok yang ngereview dikit ameet *mangap. Okeedah dari pada kelamaan nunggu yok kita baca chapter terbaru yang makin ancur...**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **'**

 **~O.o.O~**

 **"** ** _Bebas dan hidup tenang..."_**

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Author POV..._**

 _Dini hari, setelah pemakaman sang kakak tertua..._

Jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 waktu dimana kebanyakkan orang masih terlelap dengan mimpi indah mereka.

"Hoaam..." seorang pemuda menguap lebar, dirinya segera duduk dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dikuceknya mata perlahan sambil mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan nyawanya nan tengah bercerai-berai. Kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka, menampakkan iris biru shapirenya nan sayu. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya, entah terlalu lelah atau terlalu depresi?

Diliriknya jam dinding sejenak, otaknya tengah berfikir untuk apa dia bangun sepagi ini?

"Pukul tiga? Oh yang benar saja..." dia kembali meringkuk dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kelopak matanya kembali menutup sebelum akhirnya...

Ting!

Lampu imajiner bersinar terang di kepalanya. Pemuda penyandang nama Taufan ini segera bangkit dan tak lupa seringaian jahil yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Dirabanya bawah kasur dan menyambar sebuah toa biru langit. Pemuda ini tersenyum lalu bergegas menuju kamar kembarannya yang lain.

 **~Oh My Ghost ~**

"Waaaaa... Singa kena bius!" pekik Taufan tertahan, pemuda ini terpaku ditempat setelah melihat yang kembaran termuda kedua tengah tertidur dengan tidak elitnya.

Kepala di lantai, kaki terkangkang di atas kasur, pinggul ala Nyai Ronggeng, rambut acak-acakkan, tangan melambai, iler yang mengalir sepanjang Sungai Nil dan mulut yang tertanganga seolah mengundang nyamuk untuk membuat sarang.

 _"Ini si Api atau si Valak Nyungsep?"_ batin Taufan.

"Wooy Api! Api! Banguuun... Ada kecoa di mulut lo..." pemuda ini berteriak tepat di telinga sang kembaran.

"APAAAA?! KECOA! MAMPUUS AKU KEMAKAN HUWAAAA..." Api langsung berdiri dan berlari kesana kemari. Taufan cekikikkan melihat tingkah sang adik.

Taufan mengulurkan kakinya dan...

Jeduaar...

Api tersandung dengan tidak elitnya, dagunya lebam akibat mencium lantai duluan.

"Hadoooy sakitnya..." ringis Api meraba dagunya. Taufan hanya mengacungkan jarinya membuat tanda peace.

"Kak Taufan ini, kalau ngebangunin orang itu baik-baik dong!" pemuda beriris jingga ini segera duduk disamping Taufan.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa apanya?" tanya Taufan tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa gerangan kakakku yang gila ini membangunkan orang dini hari" Api memplototi kakaknya itu ala Valak-face.

"Ayo kita bangunkan petir merah..." bisik Taufan membuat Api terbelalak memikirkan sesuatu. "Eh bukannya kak Hali..." belum selesai Api bicara, Taufan segera menyelipnya.

"Kak Halilintar masih tidur, ayoo..." pemuda beriris biru shapire ini mengeluarkan toanya membuat mata Api berbinar.

"O iya, ayo kita bangunkan si petir merah!" Api langsung ngacir keluar meninggalkan Taufan yang cengo.

5 menit sepeninggalan Api...

"Ayo... Kita ganggu dia!" Api datang dengan panci yang diikat kepinggang, tempat pengukus yang dijadikan topi dan sepasang sendok sayur di kiri-kanan tangannya.

"Ayo..."

 **~Oh My Ghost~**

Duo Super Jahil ini mengendap memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa merah hitam. Mereka saling pandang dan menyeringai jahil melihat gundukkan di balik selimut merah tersebut.

"Kau sudah siap Jendral Api?"

"Siap, laksanakan!"

Taufan memberi kode kepada Api agar berjaga-jaga dari kemungkinan terburuk.

Pemuda beriris biru ini mengaktifkan toanya. Api mulai bersiap dengan drum kw-nya.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga..."

Mereka bersiap dan...

"BANGUN... BANGUUUN..."

TANG... TARARANG... TRANG... TRAAAANG...

"BANGUUUN KAK HALI BANGUUUUUN..."

DRUM... TRAK... PRANG... TRAK... TANG...

"Banguuuuuun! WOY KEBO JEJADIAN BANGUN..."

PRANG... TAK... PRANG... PARANG... TAK... DUM...

"KAK HALILIN... (TUM TAK DRANG PRANG TRANG) BAAAANGUUUUN... (TUM... DRAM... CRANG... PRETAK...) BANGUUUUN!"

Dum... tararak... Tum... Prang... Srang... Drum... Dum tak dum dum tak... Prang... PRAAAAAAAAANG...

Taufan berhenti berteriak dengan toanya itu disusul Api yang menabuh panci sekuat tenaga di akhir. Bayangkan saja, berapa berisiknya disana.

Pemuda bernama Taufan ini mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan, Api berusaha menghilangkan dengung di telinganya.

"Tumben kak Halilintar gak respon..." gumam Api. "Iya juga ya, biasanya kak Hali akan melempar kita dengan bantal atau langsung menendang denggan mata melotot." Taufan bicara dengan mode berfikir.

"Kalau begitu..." Taufan meletakkan toanya ke lantai. Api melepas atribut pancinya dan...

Hap... Duagh...

Mereka menghambur meloncat ke gundukkan tersebut. Mereka segera menyingkap selimut tersebut dan menemukan...

Sebuah bantal guling...

Taufan berdiri sebentar dan menghirup nafas panjang. Dia teringat akan hal kecil...

 _Dia minta izin ikut lomba..._

 _Kabar buruk..._

 _Kedatangan jenazah..._

 _Pemakaman..._

Taufan terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, lelehan kristal bening kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Kak Halilintar..." suaranya menyerak mengingat kepedihhan itu. Air mata terus membanjiri pipinya.

Api tersentak, raut wajahnya berubah suram. Pemuda beriris jingga ini merebahkan dirinya ke kasur sang kakak tertua. "Menjengkelkan, kenapa kita bisa lupa? Hiks... hiks..." Api menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

 _"Bodoh"_ gumam siluet tembus pandang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Siluet itu tersenyum dan tanpa sadar setitik air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

 _"Kalian bodoh..."_

 _"Apa aku harus tertawa atas tontonan band cempreng yang selalu membangunkanku dipagi hari? Kalian berdua, kalian tak pernah jera nampaknya. Sudah seribu satu cara yang kalian praktekkan saat membangunkanku. Tambah lama suaramu semakin cempreng Taufan... Bahkan aku lupa suara aslimu yang sebenarnya cukup merdu. Api, dentuman permainanmu itu selalu bagus, tak peduli itu drum sungguhan, galon air, panci, baskom dan benda lainnya. Maaf aku tak bisa hadir keperlombaanmu esok hari. Maaf jika aku selalu memelintir tangan kalian saat berbuat jahil padaku..."_ banyangan itu nampak seperti orang bodoh yang tengah merutuki nasibnya.

"Kak Halilintar, aku hiks... aku... maaf kalau aku selalu mengganggumu dipagi hari, maaf aku bukan adik yang baik selama ini... maaf..." Taufan menggigit bawah bibirnya. Kenapa dia lupa kalau kak Hali sudah pergi meninggalkannya, kenapa rutinitas jahilnya seolah tak bisa ia tinggalkan?

Api masih menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, sungai air bening mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, tangisnya tak lagi terdengar dan fikirannya larut mengenang sang kakak yang telah tiada.

Krriieeet...

Suara decittan pintu terdengar nyaring. Nampaklah sesosok laki-laki tua yang tengah memandang mereka iba. "Taufan... Api... kembalilah ke kamar kalian, jangan buat bunyi festival lagi... kasihan tetangga kita..." ucapnya.

"Tok Aba..." lirih Api.

"Aku mau tidur disini saja..." sambungnya. "Aku juga..." sahut Taufan merebahkan diri ke samping Api.

"Ya sudah... Tidurlah, nanti kalian terlambat sekolah..."

"Apa kita boleh libur?" tanya Api.

"Tidak, jangan terus di rumah, nanti kalian larut dalam kesedihan yang tak berujung itu. Sekarang tidurlah..." Tok Aba menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Api dan Taufan yang terdiam.

 **~Oh My Ghost ~**

"Gempa... Taufan... Api... Air... Kalian sudah selesai belum? Nanti sarapannya dingin..." panggil seorang kakek tua dari lantai bawah.

"Sudah Tok..." sahut keempat saudara itu dari anak tangga. Penampilan mereka saat ini? Berantakkan.

Rambut kusut masai, kantung mata yang melingkar, seragam keluar separuh, dasi kepanjangan, kancing baju yang melekat tidak sesuai dan penampilan mereka sukses seperti anak berandalan di film-film.

Tok Aba ternganga melihat penampilan sang cucu yang seperti diterjang badai. "Ya ampun cucu atok, ada apa ini? Kenapa berantakkan sekali..."

"Cepat rapikan seragam kalian..." titahnya.

"Nanti di sekolah, sekarang kami makan dulu ya Tok, hampir telat nih..." Taufan segera duduk di meja makan diikuti semua saudara lainnya yang segera duduk.

Pemuda beriris biru shapire ini menatap kursi kosong dihadapannya. Kursi yang dihuni sang kembaran tertua yang selalu ia goda saat makan. Kini kursi itu kosong tak berpenghuni...

"Woy Taufan buruan makan, ngelamun segala!" ucap Air jengkel.

"Panggil aku kakak..." Taufan memandang sang adik sambil menyuap sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Tidak akan..." Air menyudahi acara makannya dan menaruh piringnya ke bak cucian.

"Heh..." Taufan ngambek seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar tadi kalian bilang hampir telat..." lerai sang kakek.

"OH TIDAAAK..."

"Pamit dulu Tok, assalamu'alaikum..." ucap mereka serempak lalu menyalimi tangan sang kakek.

"Wa'alaikumsalam..."

 **~Oh My Ghost ~**

Keempat pemuda ini berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah, pakaian mereka sudah dirapikan saat ke toilet tadi. Beberapa siswa menatap mereka prihatin.

"Kami turut berduka Boboiboy..." ucap seorang siswi pada mereka. Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

Keempat pemuda ini akhirnya sampai di depan kelas mereka. Para murid yang beraktivitas langsung terhenti melihat saudara kembar itu masuk.

"Turut berduka cita Boboiboy..." ucap teman sekelasnya serempak yang dibalas anggukkan kecil oleh empat saudara ini.

Taufan dan Api segera duduk dengan tampang lesu, Air duduk sendiri karena teman sebangkunya HalilintarHalilintar, sudah tiada... Gempa duduk disamping Fang yang tengah menopang dagu.

 ** _Yaya POV..._**

Mereka berempat masuk sekolah... Kantung mata hitam melingkari mata mereka. Penampilan pun jauh berbeda, sedikit kusut dengan seragam yang dikancing asal-asallan ya walaupun sudah masuk kategori rapi. Tapi tetap saja kusut.

Sorot mata mereka bahkan meredup, seolah tak ada lagi semangat disana.

"Gempa..." panggilku, sang pemilik nama menoleh dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa Yaya?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku ragu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..." Gempa menguap perlahan, mata keemassan itu nampak memerah, mungkin akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Err... Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung mau bicara apa.

 _"Mereka berubah ya..."_

 _"Gempa tak lagi tersenyum, Api dan Taufan murung, Air? Anak aqumarine itu bahkan tak terdengar deru nafasnya..."_

Halilintar berdiri disampingku dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan kemuncullannya yang selalu mendadak.

"Kau benar..." gumamku pelan, membuat siluet bermata saga itu mengangguk.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Yaya?"

"Eh aku? Errr... sedang bergelut dengan fikiran sendiri..." pemuda beriris biru aqumarine itu menatapku tajam.

"Ada yang aneh dengan bajuku?"

"Bukan, tapi rasanya aku kenal siluet yang berdiri disampingmu itu..."

Air... Kau bisa melihatnya...

Ku lihat Halilintar terkejut lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Air, kau sungguh bisa melihatnya?" tanyaku girang.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, dia menghampiriku perlahan. Wajahnya memucat bak mayat, Air berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

Dia tersenyum sejenak...

"Apa itu tadi kak Halilintar...?" suaranya bergetar, tersirat harapan dalam nada suaranya.

"Air, kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya, tatapannya kosong. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu kelas, tempat roh Halilintar berdiri.

"Kak Hali..."

Bruuk...

Tubuhnya tumbang dihadapanku, beruntung aku sempat menahannya agar tak jatuh ke lantai.

"AIR!" pekik saudara-saudaranya.

"UKS... UKS... Ayo cepaat!" seru Gempa panik, Taufan segera membopong sang adik dibantu oleh Api. Suana kelas sedikit riuh akibat insiden tadi.

"Kalian tetap di kelas, tunggu guru masuk..." ucapku berlari menyusul kembaran Boboiboy.

 **~Oh My Ghost ~**

Skip to UKS...

Ku lihat Gempa mondar-mandir di luar ruangan pemeriksaan, Taufan yang frustasi mengacak rambutnya dan Api yang menangis.

"Bagaimana Gempa?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah. Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan seorang petugas kesehatan yang memeriksa Air.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya Gempa.

"Adikmu, Air... Dia overdosis obat penenang sehingga membuatnya pingsan, efek lainnya dia akan berhalusinasi seperti cerita kalian tadi..."

"Tapi dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya... Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar, aku tinggal dulu..." petugas kesehatan itu berlalu.

"Overdosis obat penenang? Kalian memberi Air obat penenang?" tanyaku.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu dia minum obat penenang..." racau Taufan.

"Dapat dari mana dia benda itu?" sambungnya.

"Mungkin dari apotek di ujung jalan... Kemarin dia bilang padaku ingin beli obat maag karena perutnya sakit. Ternyata dia melenceng..." Api berhenti menangis dan segera masuk ke ruangan Air disusul Gempa dan Taufan meninggalkanku sendirian.

 _"Dasar bego... Dia kira obat penenang akan menyelesaikan kesedihannya aapa? Ku kira dia benar- benar melihatku tadi, ternyata hanya halusinasi."_ Halilintar kembali muncul disampingku.

"Adikmu sepertinya menggila karena kau pergi..." gumamku membuat dia menoleh.

"Mereka bahkan tidak seceria dulu lagi..." sambungku membuat roh Halilintar mengernyit.

 _"Ya, ini semua salahku..."_

 _"Aku yang membuat senyuman Taufan menghilang..."_

 _"Aku yang membuat Api murung..."_

 _"Aku yang membuat Air semakin pendiam..."_

 _"Dan aku yang membuat Gempa tak sehangat dulu..."_

Halilintar tertunduk lesu sambil terus menyalahkan dirinya.

"Bukan salahmu, tapi karena mereka masih membutuhkanmu..." Halilintar menoleh sekejap, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Dan aku berjanji akan segera menemukan jasadmu..."

 **Bersambung dengan gajenya :v**

 **Sekali lagi Ocha minta maaf karena lama update...**

 **Ocha juga mau ngasih tau kalau ada typo paling fatal di chapter satu, itu sebenarnya Yaya udah SMA tapi malah aku buat pertandingan sains tingkat SMP kan aneh -_-**

 **Kalimatnya Ocha masih berbelit kaya piton ya?**

 **O iya, alurnya makin absurd disini... Lagi gak fokus.**

 **Readers tau? Sebenarnya udah Ocha ketik kemaren, tinggal di post dan ketikkan Ocha itu kagak kesimpen hwueeee *nangis.**

 **Oke dah Ocha mau ngucapin Terimakasih buat para Readers yang berkenan nge review dan ngasih kritik saran...**

 **Umh... Waktu itu ada yang nanya, jawabannya...**

 **1\. Umur berapa? Kelas? (Umur 15 tahun lebih dikit dan OTW kelas X)**

 **2\. Nama Facebook? (Harus dikasih tau emang? *plaaak... Cari aja di kolom search Ochandy pasti yang ketemu akun Febrina Firarosla Ananda)**

 **Tau ah gelaaap... Terimakasih kritik sarannya...**

 **Jadi... Ada yang berkenan nge review dan ngasih kritik saran lagi?**

 **Ocha tunggu...**

 **See you next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Oh My Ghost"**

 **'**  
 **Chapter 5**

 **'**  
 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**  
 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**  
 **Konsep cerita Ocha yang punya weeks *meletin lidah :pp**

 **'**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, OOC, Alur kadang lamban kadang cepat, EYD ancur dan beragam hama pengganggu lainnya :v**

 **'**

 **Holla, Ocha come back again, hari ini pas banget Ocha lagi syedih dan insyaallah chapter ini bakan nyesek *pose sok yakin :v oke dah kelamaan. Ocha mau bilang Terimakasih buat review dari para Readers yang bikin Ocha makin semangat. Terimakasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya untuk kemajuan cerita ini. Buat yang nanya nanti waktu akan menjawabnya, alias di chapter berikutnya pasti ada jawabannya *digiles.**  
 **Oke dah Ocha kebanyakan bacot. Silahkan membaca...**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **'**

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **"Aku ingin hidup kembali demi adik-adikku..."**_

 **~O.o.O~**

"Dan aku berjanji akan segera menemukan jasadmu..." seruku membuat Halilintar terdiam disampingku.

Tampak senyuman tipis dari wajahnya nan suram. Halilintar menatapku sejenak, sorot matanya begitu kosong, tatapannya seolah mengunci pergerakkanku. Mata ruby itu seakan menelurusuri ragaku begitu dalam.

"Akh..." nafasku tercekat bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang menghilang dari pandangan. Mataku terasa memberat.

 _ **Author POV...**_

Yaya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, matanya menutup.

Dan...

"Maaf..." gadis itu bergumam.

Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan menampakkan iris ruby manik yang berkilauan.

Tunggu?

Ruby manik?

Bukankah mata milik Yaya itu hazel?

Ya, iris gadis cantik ini memang berwarna hazel namun Halilintar marasuki tubuhnya atau 'meminjam' tubuhnya sementara sehingga ruby manik terlihat dominan. Kalian mengerti maksudku kan? Kalau tidak, lupakan saja :v

Tidak ada perbedaan yang signifikan dari gadis berhijab ini, hanya iris mata beserta warna kulitnya yang lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau gadis yang baik, tapi maaf aku pinjam tubuhmu sebentar untuk menenangkan Air..." ucap Halilintar yang berada di tubuh Yaya.

"AIR SADARLAH... INI KAKAK, TAUFAN! KAK HALILINTAR SUDAH TIADA AIR, JANGAN BUAT DIA SEDIH..."

"KAK HALILINTAR AIR RINDU DENGAN KAKAK..."

Ruby manik berkilau itu berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan kakak."

 **~Oh My Ghost~**

"Lepaskan!" pemuda beriris biru aquamarine itu memberontak hebat dalam pelukkan sang kakak kedua -Taufan-.

"Air... sadarlah Air kakak mohon..." Taufan menangis pilu melihat keadaan sang adik.

"LEPASKAN AKU... KAK HALILINTAR TOLONG! ADA ORANG YANG INGIN MENCULIKKU... TOLONG KAK HALI..." jerit Air meninju lemah dada Taufan.

"Hiks... Tuhan sadarkan dia... Air ini kakak, Taufan!" pemuda beriris biru shapire itu mengusap perlahan kepala sang adik.

Dimana Boboiboy Gempa?

Pemuda beriris coklat karamel itu tengah menenangkan kembarannya -Api- yang ketakuttan.

"Api tenanglah Air akan baik-baik saja," ucap Gempa lembut mengusap pipi Api yang basah.

"Hiks... hiks..." mata jingga itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan kristal bening yang mulai membasahi baju Gempa.

"LEPASKAN!"

Bruuk...

Taufan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kak Taufan!" pekik Gempa dan Api bersamaan.

"Kakak... kakak tidak apa-apa?" seru Api membantu sang kakak berdiri.

"A-aku tak a-apa... uhk..." Taufan memegangi perutnya yang ditendang Air.

"AIR KAU KETERLALUAN!" ucap Gempa geram.

"Siapa kau? Apa pedulimu?" tanya Air datar. Taufan, Gempa dan Api terbelalak kaget.

"Kau?" Gempa menggeleng tak percaya.

•  
•

Tes...

•  
•

Setetes air bening mengalir melalui sudut mata Gempa.

"Ini aku... kakakmu... Gempa..." ucapnya parau.

"Kakakku?" tanya Air bingung.

•  
•

Hening...

•  
•

"Ahahahaha... o iya kau kan kakakku yang super duper sibuk... setiap kali aku ajak bermain kau selalu bilang ada tugas Osis, rapat Osis, Osis itu, Osis ini hahahaha... bahkan kerap kali aku, kau ABAIKAN. Kakak macam apa kau?" Air melirik Gempa tajam.

Gempa bergeming...

Ya dia kakak yang egois...

Sibuk dengan Osis...

Bahkan Gempa lupa kapan terakhir kali dia bermain bersama Air.

"Kau! Juga kakakku kan? Heh,"

Taufan tersontak saat Air menunjuknya dengan angkuh.

"Kakakku yang sering lupa janji. Sudah lebih dari seribu janji yang kau buat denganku tapi tak ada satupun yang kau tepati. DASAR PEMBUAL!"

Pemuda beriris biru shapire itu terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Air.

"Dan kau! Si anak manja yang sok kuat..." kini Air melirik pemuda beriris jingga disamping Taufan.

"Terkadang aku merasa lebih pantas menjadi KAKAKmu dari pada ADIKmu."

Jleeb...

Ucapan Air bak panah imajiner yang menusuk hati Api.

Boboiboy Api akui kalau dia manja...

Sok kuat...

Dan sifat kekanak-kanakkan yang melekat dengan imej-nya.

Ketiga kakak pemuda aqumarine itu terdiam.

"Ahahahaha... Akh..." Air memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Argh... sakit..." rintihnya.

"A-ir kau kenapa?" tanya Taufan menghampiri sang adik, sementara Gempa dan Api masih diam akibat perkataan Air tadi.

"Kak Hali..." gumam Air lirih. Taufan terdiam lalu segera memeluk erat sang adik.

"Haha... kak Halilintar, kau pelukkanmu... hangat sekali... Air membalas pelukkan Taufan yang dianggapnya sebagai pelukkan Halilintar.

Taufan kembali menangis. Kenapa Tuhan memberinya cobaan seperti ini?

"Air rindu kak Halilintar... Air takut tidur semalaman, gelap... semalam Air cari kakak di kamar, tapi kakak gak ada. Kakak nginap di rumah teman ya? Kok kakak gak ngasih tau Air? Kak Taufan gak izinin Air tidur bareng dia, kak Api? Dia bilang kasurnya sempit, kak Gempa? Dia sibuk ngetik proposal sampai-sampai gak menyadari keberadaan Air..." curhat pemuda dengan topi lambang air ini.

"Mereka gak peduli sama Air..."

Air mata Taufan semakin mengalir 'deras', isakkan kecil terdengar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kak Hali? Kok kakak nangis?" tanya Air polos.

"DASAR GILA! KAU TIDAK SADAR APA? ITU KAK TAUFAN! BUKAN KAK HALILINTAR! KAK HALILINTAR SUDAH PERGI AIR... SADARLAH... MANA AIR YANG KU KENAL?" teriak Gempa frustasi sambil melepas paksa pelukkan Taufan pada Air.

"YA AKU MEMANG GILA! KENAPA?" balas Air tak kalah nyaring.

"KAK HALILINTAR YANG MEMBUATKU GILA..." jeritnya menjambak rambut sendiri.

"Karena aku?" gumaman pelan dari sesosok gadis di depan pintu. Namun keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh siapapun.

"K-kau! Menyebalkan!" geram Gempa mengepalkan tangannya bersiap meninju Air.

•

•

Haap...

•

•

Kepalan tangan itu ditahan oleh tangan mungil milik gadis berhijab ini dengan mata terpejam.

"Yaya!" pekik Taufan dan Api bersamaan.

"Apa-apaan kau Yaya? Lepaskan..." ucap Gempa kesal.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada Air... dia sedang rapuh sekarang." kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan menampakkan ruby manik berkilau yang dikilati amarah.

"Apa pedulimu? Dia adikku!" hardik Gempa seolah tak menyadari perubahan dari teman sekelasnya ini.

"Kenapa sekarang kau mudah meledak? Cih... dia adikku juga tahu!" gadis beriris ruby ini melepaskan tangan Gempa. Aura mematikan miliknya menguar membuat Gempa terdiam.

"Air itu tidak setenang namanya, bersikap lembutlah padanya..." ruby manik itu menatap tajam ke mata coklat karamelnya Gempa.

"Kenapa sekarang kau lebih mirip sepertiku?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu?" Gempa mengernyit.

"Lupakan." ucap gadis itu singkat.

Gadis itu menghampiri Air yang masih menjambak rambutnya. Disingkirkannya tangan Air perlahan lalu diusapnya ubun-ubun sang adik lembut.

"Ka-kak Halilintar...?" Air mendongak melihat sosok gadis bermata ruby yang tengah mengusap kepalanya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kak Halilintar!" seru Air gembira. Dia segera menghambur memeluk tubuh 'Yaya' yang dipakai 'Halilintar'.

"Itu Yaya, Air..." gertak pemuda beriris karamel.

"Sudahlah Gempa... mungkin Yaya bisa menenangkan Air, setidaknya,..." Taufan menggantungkan kalimatnya setelah melihat Air yang mulai tenang saat dipeluk Yaya. Gempa hanya mengangguk pasrah seraya menggenggam erat tangan saudaranya -Taufan, Api-.

"Ini benaran kak Halilintar kan?" Yaya mengangguk pelan sambil memberi isyarat agar Air kembali ke ranjang UKS. Pemuda beriris aquamarine itu langsung melunak dan menuruti ucapan sang kakak. (Tubuh Yaya tapi yang ngendaliin Halilintar, ngerti gak Readers? Kalau enggak lanjut aja *ditimpuk).

Air segera duduk di kasur empuk UKS dengan kaki menjuntai tak menyentuh lantai. Dia segera memeluk sang gadis yang dianggap Halilintar.

"Air sayang kakak... kakak jangan tinggalin Air lagi..." Air mempererat pelukkannya. Setitik air mata lolos dari mata sang pemuda.

"Air..." suara Yaya yang biasanya cempreng berubah serak. Pemilik nama itu menoleh dan menatapnya penuh 'rasa bersalah'.

"Kakak jangan nangis, cukup Air aja yang nangis. Nanti kalau kak Halilintar nangis diusilin kak Taufan loh, hihihi..." canda Boboiboy Air tertawa lepas membuat mata ruby itu semakin berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak sedih?"

"Gara-gara Air?"

"Ma-maaf..." lirihnya berhenti tertawa.

"Boboiboy Air... adik bungsu kakak, Hali gak pernah ninggalin Air..." gadis bermata ruby itu mengusap punggung Air lembut.

"Terus kenapa kakak gak ada di kamar semalam? Air kan takut gelap. Kakak-kakak yang lain gak peduli sama Air." pemuda aquamarine ini menatap Taufan, Gempa dan Api silih berganti.

"Jawab Air kak! Kakak kemana?"

"Kakak sudah dipanggil Tuhan dek..." Halilintar yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Yaya menangis tak bersuara.

Suasana mendadak hening... Batin kelima orang ini bergejolak.

"Tapi kak Halilintar ninggalin Air, hiks... hiks..." Boboiboy Air memecah kebisuan yang ada. Matanya menerawang ke segala arah.

"Gak... kakak gak pernah ninggalin Air..." Halilintar 'yang memakai tubuh Yaya' mendekati wajah sang adik, hembussan nafasnya menenangkan Air.

"Separuh jiwa kakak ada bersama Air dan yang lainnya..." bisiknya lembut membuat kekosongan di mata Boboiboy Air memudar. Sementara Taufan, Gempa dan Api sedikit terkejut.

 _'Itukan kata ajaib milik Halilintar yang selalu menenangkan kita'_ batin mereka bertiga.

"Kakak selalu mengawasi kalian semua, walau terkadang kalian gak menyadari hal itu." Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Dia menyuruh Air berbaring dan pemuda itu segera menurutinya.

Pemuda yang menculik tubuh gadis berhijab ini tersenyum lembut, dia membelai pipi Air perlahan.

"Jika Gempa bumi datang melanda, Halilintar akan menyambar ke segala arah, menimbulkan percikkan Api, Taufan akan membuat percikkan tadi berkobar dan Air akan memadamkannya. Bukankah begitu, Air?" tanyanya membuat Air terbelalak. Fikirannya yang mulanya kosong kembali berisi kenangan-kenangan manis bersama saudaranya yang lain semasa kecil.

Mengerti maksudnya? Itu hanya perumpamaan...

Gempa umpama masalah dalam kehidupan.

Halilintar umpama seseorang.

Api umpama luapan emosi yang labil.

Taufan umpama badai kehidupan yang berhembus.

Dan...

Air, anggap saja dia penawarnya. Pemuda yang selalu tenang dalam segala situasi.

"Jika masalah dalam kehidupan datang melanda, semua orang akan tersulut emosi, emosi yang mulanya kecil semakin besar akibat hembussan badai kehidupan dan aku? A-aku..." Air tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, matanya berlinang mengingat arti kalimat itu.

"A-aku pe-penenangnya..." sambungnya terbata-bata.

Senyuman gadis berhijab dengab mata ruby itu melebar.

"Jika Tuhan mau mengabulkan do'aku, aku hanya meminta satu hal..." ucapnya memandangi adiknya satu persatu.

"Aku ingin hidup kembali demi adik-adikku..."

Empat pasang mata disana melebar. Taufan, Gempa dan Api sedang berfikir keras kenapa Yaya yang mereka kenal tampak begitu mirip Halilintar. Entah mengapa rasanya gadis ini tampak berbeda.

"Kakak selalu menyayangi kalian..."

•

•

•

Bruuk...

•

•

•

"Yaya!" pekik Taufan, Gempa dan Api histeris melihat sang gadis yang mendadak ambruk di hadapan mereka. Sementara Air memandangi kepanikkan para saudara-saudaranya dengan tatapan kosong. Seulas senyuman mengambang dari wajahnya nan datar.

"Kakak datang..." gumamnya (Air) bahagia lalu segera pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

 **~Oh My Ghost~**

Ketiga Boboiboy -Taufan, Gempa dan Api- langsung membopong Yaya menuju sofa di sudut ruangan. Raut panik begitu dominan di wajah mereka.

"Aduuh... Yaya pakai pingsan segala lagi." gerutu Taufan.

"Hm, Air?" gumam Api.

"Hah? Air!" serunya melihat sang adik yang sudah terlelap di ranjang UKS.

"Huh syukurlah..." ujar mereka bersamaan.

 _ **~Yaya POV~**_

"Egh..."

Silau, loh? Aku ini kenapa? Dimana?

"Eh Yaya sadar, Yaya sadar." suara keributtan mengusik indra pendengaranku.

Mataku terbuka perlahan, intensitas cahaya tengah disesuaikan oleh pupil mataku. Nampak tiga sosok tengah duduk rapi disampingku.

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali dan...

"Kyaaaaa..."

Plaak...

Plaak...

Plaak...

"Aduuh sakit..."

Tiga tamparan keras dariku mendarat mulus di pipi mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seruku panik, pakaian masih lengkap. Dompet masih ada, uang saku ada. Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan!

"Hey Yaya... tenanglah ini kami, Boboiboy bersaudara." ringis pemuda berjaket hitam dengan corak kuning seraya mengelus pipinya.

"Hwuaa Yaya sakit tau!" pemuda beriris jingga nampak hampir menangis.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang dengan topi yang dimiringkan.

"Aku, apa yang terjadi?" gumamku bingung.

"Kau pingsan lalu sadar lalu menampar kami, hwuaaa sakit..." jelas pemuda beriris jingga singkat padat dan rapat (?). Otakku masih memproses kejadian demi kejadian tadi.

"Kau orang pertama yang menamparku, bahkan kak Halilintar yang temperamen belum pernah melakukan hal sekasar itu." lirihnya sendu.

"Cih Api..." seru yang lainnya bersamaan.

"Apa aku menampar kalian?" pertanyaan bodoh meluncur begitu saja. Kan sudah jelas aku memang menampar mereka tadi.

"Maafkan aku Boboiboy bersaudara, aku panik, aku kira aku diculik maaf..." teriakku linglung.

"Iya gak apa..." sahut mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih udah menenangkan Air..." tunjuk Taufan pada seseorang di atas kasur UKS.

"Aku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, perkataanmu semuanya mirip dengan ucapan kak Halilintar bahkan intonasinya sama..." Api berterus terang.

Halilintar?

"Kyaaaaaaaa..." teriakku nyaring.

"Loh kamu kenapa Yaya?" tanya Gempa heran.

O jadi kau Halilintar, kau mau menculik tubuhku! Awas kau petir merah!

"Yaya?" panggil Gempa. Aku tak menggubrisnya dan segera berlari keluar.

 **~Oh My Ghost~**

 _ **Author POV...**_

"Si Yaya kenapa ya?" tanya Api bingung memandangi kepergian sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah..." jawab Boboiboy Gempa seraya mengendikkan bahu.

Taufan memandangi kepergian Yaya dengan tatapan horor.

Api yang menyadari tingkah perilaku Taufan mengernyit.

"Kak Taufan kenapa?" tanya Api menyikut Gempa.

"Kak... kak Taufan kenapa?" tanya pemuda beriris coklat karamel ini.

"Tadi di kelas iris Yaya warnanya apa?" tanya Taufan masih dengan muka horornya.

"Loh kok nanya gitu?" tanya Api balik.

"Jawab aja..." ujar pemuda beriris biru shapire itu.

"Hazel..." jawab Api dan Gempa bersamaan.

"Terus saat di depan UKS pas nyusul kita?"

"Masih sama kok, hazel..."

"Pas dia datang, menenangin Air?" suara Taufan bergetar.

"Haz... eh bukan ruby manik..." sahut Gempa.

Deg...

Deg...

Taufan, Gempa dan Api saling pandang...

"Terus pas dia sadar tadi?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"IRIS MATANYA HAZEL!" seru mereka dengan wajah makin menghoror.

"Jangan-jangan..." Api bergidik ngeri sambil menerawang seluruh isi UKS. Bulu romanya berdiri.

Glek...

Dengan bersusah payah dia menelen ludah lalu memandangi Taufan dan Gempa bergantian.

"HWUAAAAA... JANGAN-JANGAN ADA HANTU YANG MERASUKI YAYA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **Bersambung dengan gajenya...**  
 **Wah chapter ini susunan EYD-nya semakin absurd dan berantakkan...**

 **Sorry kelamaan nextnya, ide pada menguap semua sih...**  
 **Kritik dan saran diterima, TAPI GUNAKANLAH BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN SANTUN!**

 **FIC INI JAAAAUUUUH DARI KESEMPURNAAN *caps-jebol.**

 **Oke sekian...**

 **Review please...**

 **Flame dan antek-anteknya jangan digunakan / plaak...**

 **Ngomong apa daku ini?**

 **See you Next time ;)**


End file.
